Many modern imaging antenna applications require (broad) bandwidth in array antennas. In addition, many of these applications also require high isolation and low cross polarization between antenna elements. A further desirable quantity is for the elements of an array antenna to have coincident phase centers for different polarizations to reduce the need for complicated polarization calibrations. Imaging arrays present a significant challenge in material selection, apparatus design development of materials adaptation (Hints: dielectric layers), and manufacturing processes to manufacture the photonic detectors (pixels) array. It is also generally desirable that antenna designs be relatively easy and low cost to manufacture. Due to size and weight constraints in some applications, it may also be desirable that antennas be lightweight and relatively low-profile. Thus, there is a general need for antenna designs that are capable of providing some or all of these various attributes.